


That Goddamn Cactus

by Truedotdaaamn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, how do I even tag this, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: Phil keeps buying plants and Dan is getting fed up with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have really no idea what to say, but like this will like dumb so sorry if this sucks lol

"And I also bought another house plant!" Phil said loudly from his room, Dan assumed he was fliming. Once Phil was done he came out of his room and into the living room where Dan was.

"Hi Danny boy!" Phil said full of excitment

"Hello Phil." Dan said in a dull tone.

"Is something wrong Dan?" Phil asked concerned.

"No." Dan said then walked away.

~~~~~~~~

After a few days Dan noticed that Phil was acting oddly to his plants, like watering them regularly and whatnot.

"So got more house plants, well actually more cacti." Dan said into his camera.

"If he gets anymore I'm gonna start getting jealous." Dan laughed at the idea of getting jeaslous becuase of a plant, he just continued talking about Dan things then ended his video.

~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later Dan realized that Phil wasn't paying much attention to him.

"Phil?"

"Yes, Dan?"

"You haven't really been-" Dan was cut off by Phil.

"Wait! Hold that thought!" Phil ran off leaving Dan alone in the living room, Dan sighed and waited. After about ten minutes Phil came back.

"Okay, what were you saying?"

"What were you even doing?" Dan asked.

"Watering my new cactus, but tell what you wanted to say."

"This, this is what I want to talk to you about. You spend so much time caring for your plants, most of them don't need the amount of water youn give them."

"Are you jealous of my plants?" Phil questioned.

"No! Of course not, it's just that you're spending too much time on your plants and not enough on me!"

"It sounds like you're jealous!"

"I'm not! they're just dumb plants!" Dan yelled.

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Because you're buying too many! Soon we're not gonna have any more space for them! You've bought at least twenty in the last year, you're obsessed. They've taken over your life, you keep buying them."

"I'm not obsessed!"

"There's like six plants in this room alone!"

"I'm not listening to this! I'm leaving!" Phil yelled to Dan as he walked down to their door.

"Fine leave!" Dan heard the door slam.

"FUCK!" Dan screamed, he wanted to go after him, he was probaly still in the building but Dan was too mad.

~~~~~~~

Dan went into his room and went on his laptop, when it said it had 14% Dan looked for his charger but he couldn't find it. He remebered he left it in Phil's room. He walked in and grabbed his charger and starte walking out when he saw that goddamn cactus then grabbed it and smashed it to the ground. It left good, finally getting rid of it. 

He went back into his room and continued using his laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea why I made this but I did so enjoy mates
> 
> (No plants or relationships were harmed in the making of this fic)
> 
> xx T


End file.
